


Say Goodbye

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: Unconnected Prompt Works [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gay boys in the 40's, Going to War, Goodbyes, I'm Sorry, M/M, No my heart is not okay after writing this thank you, They're sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: A different spin on Bucky's last night before leaving New York.'He held Bucky's hand in the morning, kissed it and pulled the man into a hug. Bucky brushed trembling fingers through messy blond hair, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and whispered "Goodbye. I love you," before grabbing his bag and leaving.'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Unconnected Prompt Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freedoms_Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/gifts).



> Part 10 of 12 in my prompted series!! I... am not okay. Not at all. This one hurt so much. *cries into a pillow* Anyway, it's my sister's fault, so thank her for it. Kris, I blame you-
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this work! I hope you enjoy it, even though it's sad. <3

Bucky was shipping out the next morning. It hurt, that he was going out to risk his life, and that Steve was being left behind. He knew it was necessary, that Bucky couldn't stay here and do nothing any more than he could, but still... He'd always thought that they'd never leave each other's side, and here they were. Parting ways, possibly forever. He had no way of knowing if Bucky would come back; neither of them did.

Realistically, Steve knew that it was a better choice, for both of them, if he made the most of their last night together; moping about it would just make them both feel guilty. So he put on a brave face and went to go bug his best friend and partner one last time.

When he showed up at Bucky's house, the young man was on lying his back on the floor with his legs over the edge of his bed. He looked tired and bored, nervous and a little scared, but Steve just shook his head and stepped into the room. "You better still have that spare mattress for me," the blond said, standing where Bucky could see him when the brunet craned his neck to look.

At once, Bucky swung his legs off the edge of his bed and righted himself, scrambling gracelessly to his feet. Steve chuckled as he watched, the sound accompanied by a fond smile. Bucky surged forward, pulling the blond into a tight hug. "You're kidding, right? You can share with me, you know that," the brunet said breathlessly, bringing heat to Steve's cheeks.

"Wasn't sure if that's what you wanted," he replied, trying to sound casual. He failed miserably, and Bucky's hands moved from his shoulders to cup his cheeks, tilting his face up. Without so much as a glance to make sure the windows were covered or the door was closed, Bucky closed the distance between them and kissed his best friend on the lips, chasing away Steve's insecurity.

"Of course it's what I want, Steve," Bucky murmured when they leaned back from each other, his voice quiet and gentle. It made Steve's heart ache, knowing that tomorrow Bucky would be out of reach, but it sparked happiness too, a painful clash of emotions that he knew Bucky was experiencing too.

"Let's go out, do something fun with your last night. Staying cooped up in here with our thoughts won't do either of us any good," Steve suggested, even knowing that it would lessen their chances of being able to spend time together the way they wanted to. It was worth it if Bucky was distracted, at least. His friend smiled, let out a little chuckle to relieve tension, and nodded.

"Sure, let's go. I'll get ready," the brunet agreed, giving Steve another quick peck before turning away to find good clothes. Steve waited patiently, leaning in the doorway while he did.

By the end of the night when they returned to Bucky's house, they were both tired, and Bucky was frustrated. Steve knew that, so he curled up under the covers at his friend's side and shifted under the safety of his arm. It made Bucky feel better when he did that, and it was nice anyway. "I'm sorry, Bucky. You know I'm not trying to pick a fight," the blond mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper in the darkness of the room. Bucky sighed and moved, holding Steve closer.

"I know. I just want you to be safe, that's all... I know I get overbearing sometimes," the brunet said, his voice just as quiet. Propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned down and kissed Steve, long and slow, letting all the feelings he couldn't speak flow into his best friend, his partner, his _lover._

It felt like goodbye. Hell, Steve knew it was goodbye. Neither of them knew where they were going to be at the end of this war, and there was a good chance that they wouldn't meet again. God, Steve hoped they did, but he was realistic about the low probability. So he kissed back and did his best to live in the present now, for both their sakes.

He held Bucky's hand in the morning, kissed it and pulled the man into a hug. Bucky brushed trembling fingers through messy blond hair, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and whispered _"Goodbye. I love you,"_ before grabbing his bag and leaving. Steve wanted to go with him, as far as he was allowed, but that would just make it harder for both of them. So he stayed where he was, felt the warmth on Bucky's side of the bed fade, and let the tears fall.


End file.
